


[podfic] Worship by RaeDMagdon

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Universe, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Love, Oral, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SMUTCATION, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, Vanilla, lexa alive, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [original author's summary]: Lexa has beheld many beautiful sights in her lifetime. She has watched the trees turn red and orange in autumn. She has watched golden sunlight dance atop the ocean at midday. She has looked up at the night sky and wondered at the stars, at the sheer vastness of it all – more often since Skaikru’s arrival.None of those sights can compare to the beauty spread before her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	[podfic] Worship by RaeDMagdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391450) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 

> [original Author's Note] More SMUTCATION.
> 
> The prompt was: "I don't know if this is something you'd be willing to write, but... I've been feeling insecure about my body (weight) lately. Would you be willing to write some Clexa where Lexa really appreciates Clarke's body, curves and all?"
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr [@raedmagdon](https://raedmagdon.tumblr.com/) for more.

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NfO8v3blG_t9rnzLZ7FLxEIJUnpXQCbs/view?usp=sharing) )_

**Worship  
**

**by **RaeDMagdon 

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 8:40

**Author's Note:**

> [podfic reader note] yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com)


End file.
